


Soggy Biscuit

by Canniles



Category: RPF - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28874949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canniles/pseuds/Canniles
Summary: 高中男校，宿舍里的低俗游戏，校园霸凌式性侵
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> warning和summary应该都写得很清楚了 觉得不能对历史人物做这种事、写了就是不尊重人物应该被踩上一万只脚的历史原教旨主义者速速退散谢谢谢谢在你们往下拉看到你们不该看也不愿意看的东西之前你们还有一次机会谢谢谢谢我磕头了

宿舍里三个人围成一圈，都没穿裤子。

“湿饼干，”A指着地上放着的那块小饼干，“一起开始撸，最后射的人要把它吃下去！”B和C都很配合地怪笑起来。

A向床上喊：“哈代！过来！”

哈代从书里抬头看了他们一眼：“我不参与这种无聊游戏。”

A换了威胁的口气：“你不玩，你一会儿就得把它吃了！”

哈代无动于衷地翻了一页书。

A小声骂了一句，然后对另两人说开始，三个高中生熟练地在自己的阴茎上撸动，一会儿就都射在地上那块饼干上。

B嬉皮笑脸地朝哈代：“小朋友，来吃点心！”

哈代又翻了一页书。

A把饼干拿起来：“不吃就喂到你嘴里。”示意另两人过去，B和C立刻冲过去把哈代摁在床上，哈代后脑勺猛砸在床板上，还在眼冒金星，就有人用力掰开他的嘴，把湿乎乎的饼干塞进来。哈代本能地呕吐，嘴里的手指感觉到排斥，又把几乎已经软掉的饼干往他喉咙里硬摁进去，然后才放开他。哈代坐起来剧烈地咳嗽，伸手去拿水杯，B先他抢过他的杯子，把阴茎上还挂着的两滴液体晃进水里，然后把杯子拿到哈代跟前：“你喝呀。”

哈代怒视着他，连咳嗽都停下了，然后拿过杯子狠狠扔向一旁——正中A的下体，A吃痛大叫一声，然后冲过去一拳打上哈代的脸。哈代被这一拳打得向后仰去，差点躺到床上，马上站起来和A扭打，BC见状也加入A，很快把哈代摁在地上。

A刚抬手要揍，B出声制止：“等下！揍脸太明显了。我有别的办法。”

“什么办法？”

“让他含鸡巴。”

哈代觉得脑子里轰的一声，血冲到脸上几乎要压破血管，他在愤怒驱使下奋力挣扎起来，但BC死死摁住他的手脚和头。A骑到他脸上，兴奋地用阴茎拍他的脸：“张嘴！”哈代嫌恶地朝他吐出一口唾沫，A狠狠扇了他几巴掌，然后捏住他的鼻子：“你张嘴！”哈代憋得满脸通红，最后本能地张开嘴呼吸，A马上掐开他的嘴，把阴茎捅进去，口腔的湿软、喉咙的挤压让他差点直接射出来。他开始在哈代嘴里上下耸动，哈代被手掐住合不上嘴，被插得不停干呕，想要用舌头抵抗阴茎的插入，却只让A感到几乎是欲迎还拒的撩拨。施暴的兴奋感和口交的快感刺激得他更猛烈地抽插，几乎是一下一下坐在哈代脸上，最后射在他嘴里才拔出来。

哈代呛得咳嗽起来，B马上又把阴茎插进他嘴里，抽插了几下，不满意地捏住他的鼻子：“用嘴吸！用点力！不然我憋死你。”哈代想张大嘴呼吸，但喉咙被阴茎塞满，根本没有进气的缝隙。B拍他的脸：“吸！”哈代放弃抵抗吮吸起来，B被突如其来的紧密包裹刺激得大骂一句，然后开始大力抽插。哈代重新呼吸起来，胸口剧烈起伏，等到意识清醒一点，发现没有人掐住嘴了，就毫不客气地对着嘴里的性器咬下去，B痛得破口大骂，把阴茎抽出来对着哈代的脸狠踹几脚：“贱婊子！还敢咬人！我他妈操死你！”然后迅速撸动，把精液故意射在哈代脸上，哈代拼命扭头，只搞得耳后头发上也沾上精液。

C又摁住他的头把性器插进他嘴里，B把哈代的裤子脱下，哈代两腿胡乱往外蹬，B干脆拿裤子和领带把他两脚分开绑在床边，又把他的双手举过头顶绑在桌脚，然后在他脸上拍拍：“好好挨操。”手指沾了一点精液就插进肛门里。哈代感觉到下身有异物侵入，拼命扭动身体，嘴里不停地呜呜喊叫。B手指在直肠壁上到处按压，按到某一点时哈代突然高声呻吟，腰紧紧绷住几乎从地上抬起来，阴茎也微微抬头。B试探着又按了两下，哈代的身体诚实地做出反应，B推了一下C：“我操，你别插了，我要听他叫。”C把性器拔出，B继续进攻那一点，哈代死死咬住牙，只漏出一些模糊的哼声。C又故技重施，捏住他的鼻子：“张嘴！叫！”哈代憋了很久终于张开嘴，在气喘和呻吟中间骂：“我他妈……呃……嗯啊！我……操你……”B两根手指重重捅向那点，如愿听到哈代高亢的呻吟：“你看清楚，是我在操你！我，用手指，操你！”每次顶弄都让哈代浑身颤抖、抑制不住地喊叫，几十次之后让他射精了，全都射在他自己的衬衫上。C用手指抹了一把，塞进哈代嘴里，模仿性交的动作抽插。哈代被味道呛得懵了两秒，然后马上咬下去，C像烫到一样迅速拔出手指，重重扇了他几下，然后把自己的内裤团成一团塞进哈代嘴里。

B终于抽出手指，把自己的性器撸动几下，插进哈代的肛门，未经充分扩张的肛门紧紧咬住阴茎的头部，B被夹得满头大汗，使蛮力捅了进去，哈代觉得肛门裂开，痛得流出眼泪。B停了一下，然后开始耸动，哈代从淹没一切的痛感中渐渐回过神，绝望地发现自己确实在强暴中获得了快感，尽管掺杂在羞耻、愤怒、剧痛中……他崩溃地哭出来，但被塞住的嘴里只发出一些不明的呜呜声。A看得又勃起了：“插屁眼有这么爽？他都爽哭了！”去把塞在哈代嘴里的内裤拿掉，哈代带着哭腔的呻吟声立刻不断溢出喉咙。A坐到哈代脸上命令：“给我舔屁眼。”哈代在下身冲撞的间隙里艰难地说出一个“不”字，A觉得自己受到忤逆，鼻子都皱起来：“你他妈……”哈代声音发抖地：“求你……啊！”B刚好在他体内射了出来，哈代被肠道里异样的感觉刺激得声音变了调。

B拔出阴茎，A于是紧接着插进去，甚至没给精液流出去的机会。C已经在一旁等得发痒，又把性器插进哈代嘴里。两人一起抽插起来，哈代觉得自己的脑子几乎要在一次次顶弄里烧着熔化了，无法思考，只能被体内的感觉占据。两人都射在体内，然后又交换位置，然后换人……哈代不知道自己被来来回回射了多少次，高潮了多少次，衬衫上白痕斑驳，最后已经射不出东西。最后一个人把阴茎从他下体拔出来时，肛门几乎合不拢，白色的体液混着一些血丝滴滴答答流出来。

B又拿来一包手指饼干，笑嘻嘻地在哈代眼前晃了一下：“吃饼干。”然后一根一根塞进哈代的肛门。哈代睫毛都被干掉的精液黏住，用力睁眼看清那是什么，立刻微弱地哀求：“不要……”B完全无视他的话，塞进四五根，然后握着后端开始画圈、抽插。哈代像搔不到痒处一样，难耐地扭动身体，C在他屁股上扇一巴掌：“你还发起骚了。”哈代感觉到体内的饼干被体液浸湿、软成渣，挤压肠道想排出去，B发现抽插起来阻力小了，又拿来几根准备往里插，哈代惊慌地闪避：“不行……求你……”B停住手，解开哈代绑在头顶的手：“那你自己拔出来。”哈代忍住羞耻握住那把饼干，B打他的屁股：“一根一根拔。”哈代摸索着拔出一根，一小截已经断在体内，断口附近也沾满体液，濡湿的表面不规则地反光。B命令道：“吃掉。”哈代拿着饼干的手抖如筛糠，被C钳住把饼干整根塞进嘴里。B又把剩下的饼干往里推一点，再让哈代拔：“动作不快一点的话就都被下面的嘴吃了。”哈代终于把它们全都拔出吃掉，觉得羞耻心已经碎成粉末。B又把手指插进肛门，恶意地搅动：“检查一下这里吃了多少。”哈代已经没有力气呻吟，只发出一点气声，A用脚踢他的阴茎：“湿饼干好吃吗？下次要不要吃？”哈代声音颤抖地表示屈服：“……要。”三人大笑起来，B从肛门里抠出一手指混着饼干碎屑的体液，塞到哈代嘴里：“不用下次，现在就给你，舔干净！”哈代顺从地吸吮，B用手指模仿阴茎抽插，又在他喉咙里左右抠几下，哈代忍住干呕的冲动，把所有动作全都承受住。B拔出手指拍拍他的脸：“乖狗。”然后和另外两人穿上裤子洗澡去了。

哈代用力撑起上身，后背在地上已经硌得失去知觉，现在像要折断一样，然后解开把脚腕绑在床边的衣物，两腿摔到地上，牵动肛门附近的皮肤，痛得他嘶嘶抽气。他试图扶着床站起来，腿却一点也使不上劲，但坐着时肛门处的疼痛又完全无法忍受，他只能躺在地上穿上裤子，然后忍受着难免的疼痛爬上床，昏昏沉沉睡过去。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 是前面故事的续篇（到底为什么会有这种东西啊）  
> 软瑟琴情景喜剧（？）猫猫狗狗洗澡间贴贴+肛肠科门诊日志（？？）

哈代在床上醒来时天已经黑了。他试着活动了一下腿，已经没有昏睡过去之前那么无力，但肛门还是感到一阵剧痛，甚至还有粘液混着颗粒物流出来的感觉。他忍痛起床，拿了毛巾和衣服，扶着墙一瘸一拐地走到浴室。

很意外，浴室里还有人，是他在校刊编辑部的朋友布朗。他见到哈代也很惊讶地打招呼：“哈代！你也这么晚才来洗澡？我是处理校刊那里几份稿件晚了一点——”他注意到哈代的动作，停下问：“你受伤了？怎么了？”

哈代回避他的眼神：“没事……”发出的声音连自己都吓了一跳。

布朗这时才仔细看到哈代脸上、身上的痕迹，脱衣服的动作停下，脑子里闪过他不愿意接受的猜测。他走过去扶住哈代，凑近还能隐约闻到那股腥味。他皱起眉，压低声音问：“你被强暴了？”哈代推开他，没说话，自己慢慢走进隔间里去。布朗担心地：“你自己能行吗？我可以……我可以帮忙。”说完才觉得话不妥，脸刷的一下就红起来。哈代在里面说：“没事。”然后一阵窸窸窣窣脱衣服的声音——接着“咚”的一声，伴随着一声猝不及防的痛呼。布朗马上走进去，看到哈代坐在地上，痛得龇牙咧嘴，裤子只脱了一半，挣扎着要站起来。他犹豫了一瞬间就走上前去，帮哈代把裤子脱下、挂起来，然后把他从腋下拎起：“你可以靠在我身上……我帮你洗吧，不要担心，我不会做多余的事情……”然后立刻想咬断自己的舌头：这到底在说什么！哈代痛得喘气，似乎没有注意那么多，从善如流地把重心移到他身上：“谢谢。”

布朗打开花洒水龙头，先帮哈代清理头发和脸。哈代闭上眼睛，让他的手指搓过自己的眉毛，眼睑，颧骨，鼻子……布朗想，这张脸实在太可爱，就算是我这种正人君子看到也难免动心思……哈代给他一拳：“闭嘴。”他才发现自己把话说出来了。他简直想给自己一耳光，到底能不能清醒一点？然后深呼吸几下，专心洗脸。

把脸清理干净，上身没有什么要洗的，他就把手移到下身，在肛门旁边摸到被干掉的体液黏住的东西，脸色都变了：“我操，这是什么啊？”

哈代脸一下涨红，和羞耻心做了几秒的斗争之后说：“手指饼干。”

“操……”布朗倒吸一口气：“真不是东西……”心里忍不住想“玩得真花”，问哈代：“是不是还有……里面？”

哈代根本不敢看他，点头：“我可以……自己……”

布朗立刻拒绝：“你不行。”然后把肛门周围的痕迹都洗掉，手指试探地戳了一下肛门：“我伸进去洗了？”

哈代感到疼痛，条件反射地恐惧起来，肛门不受控制地收缩。布朗把手拿开，安抚地拍哈代的背：“放松……没事……”哈代喘气，摇头，身体轻微地颤抖。布朗把一只手臂伸到他下腹：“你趴在这里吧……你轻松一点，我也方便。”哈代听从地垂下身体，把一部分力气卸掉。这时布朗才看清了他受侵犯的地方：肛门红肿着，有伤口，难怪刚才缩得那么厉害。他轻轻按压没有伤口的一侧，先是外面，然后小心地探进一节手指，想让哈代慢慢适应。哈代喘得更厉害，隐约地发出一些引人遐想的哼声，淹没在哗哗水声里。布朗又在心里扇自己耳光：你在想什么乱七八糟的……但身体诚实地感到燥热，阴茎也微微抬头。哈代在下面看到对方性器的变化，脸热得要烧着，试着捂住嘴，但马上又放开：这声音简直完全是欲盖弥彰……布朗小心地让入口张开、水流进去，然后从肛门里往外抠，稍微浑浊的水带着食物碎屑流出来，哈代因为异样的感觉偶尔忍不住颤抖、轻声呻吟，布朗只能拍拍他的后背：“没事……很快就好……”觉得自己憋得要爆炸了。

有时摸到伤口，哈代痛得嘶嘶叫，布朗问：“是这里很痛吗？”哈代点头，布朗把数都记下，咬牙切齿：“禽兽啊……到底做了几次……”

哈代脸又热起来：“我不知道……他们……”

布朗瞪圆眼睛打断他：“他们？”

哈代几乎要捂脸：“你不要再问了……”然后突然“呃”地叫出来，浑身绷紧，布朗有点疑惑：“这里痛吗？”

哈代：“不是……”

布朗又挪一点点位置：“这里吗？”

哈代忍不住高声喊出来，布朗吓了一跳。

哈代说：“不是……那里是……敏感点……”说完几乎想咬舌自尽。

布朗觉得血轰的一声冲上脸，僵硬地说：“对，对不起……我不是……”

哈代几乎把浑身的力都卸下：“没事……我知道……”

终于清理完，布朗把哈代扶起来：“你得去找一趟校医。”

哈代靠在他身上喘气，他们都有点勃起了。他摇头：“校医肯定会知道这是怎么回事……”

布朗：“我猜他什么都知道。只是不想管。”

哈代：“好吧。大概是这样。”然后指着阴茎说：“我先清理这里……”

布朗不知道该摆出什么表情：“你……需要帮忙吗……”

哈代差点就笑了：“不用。”然后自己洗掉阴毛上沾着的东西，轻轻摩擦黏着干掉的精液的柱身……然后高潮了，虽然几乎什么也没射出来。哈代尴尬得几乎想立刻消失，布朗转过身去：“我也要……解决一下……”然后自己撸动起来，脑子里塞满“他受伤了不管你多想不管他多愿意你都不能在这把他办了”“他真的愿意吗”“他里面真的好软好热”……然后射出一股精液，阴茎总算软下去。

换好衣服后，布朗把走不动路的哈代扛到校医那里：“看肛肠科。”

校医看着洗过澡的两人，面不改色地指挥布朗：“放到那张床上。”然后脱下哈代的裤子，把脚分开吊在床尾。

校医戴上手套，涂了一点润滑剂，在肛门附近按压，然后把手指伸进肛门按了一圈，问：“里面痛不痛？”

哈代：“嗯，痛……”

校医把手指抽出，手套上有一点点稀薄的红色，转头对布朗说：“玩太凶了。学一下怎么上药。”

布朗脸红起来：“不是，先生，我不是……”

医生怜悯地看了他一眼：“那学一下怎么上药。”

布朗看着医生拿出一根导管塞进肛门，然后注入液体：“以后自己上药之前也要清洁。”哈代觉得直肠、下腹渐渐胀起来，医生把导管拔出，拿来一个桶，把哈代的两脚放下来：“去排出来。”哈代提着肛门坐到桶上，把刚才注入的液体都泻出来，然后又躺回床上。医生看着桶里漂着的一两粒可疑的碎屑，决定不问那到底是什么。他指挥布朗去把水倒掉，洗手，拿来一瓶栓剂：“我说你做。涂润滑剂。”布朗用手沾上润滑剂，往哈代肛门上抹，医生：“涂在……栓剂上。然后塞进去。你也缩一下肛门。”哈代照做，布朗手指又被夹了一次。

医生坐下写处方：“一天两次，用完药一个小时不要排便。一周后复查。”把条子撕下来递给布朗：“回去吧。”

布朗搀着哈代往回走：“校医根本什么都不知道！”

**Author's Note:**

> 关于soggy biscuit：  
> Soggy Biscuit is a game in which boys purportedly masturbate on a biscuit (or cookie) and force the last person to ejaculate to eat the biscuit. Origin. According to The Cassell Dictionary of Slang, the term "soggy biscuit" may have originated in Australia in the 1960s.（knowyourmeme.com）  
> （如果这是真的那哈代在高中是玩不到这个游戏的（？）但这个梗实在太适合你们英国公学了我忍不住（）写黄文就不要那么在意历史考据方面的事了 谢谢看官老爷们


End file.
